


密语甜言/Sweet talker【冬兵中心沙雕段子向】

by APieceofGinger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is Worthy, Bucky's not dumb he's just an asshole, Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform, Sentient Mjolnir (Marvel), Thor's not dumb he's just an alien, buckykingofmemes, mentions of other MCU characters - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger
Summary: I'm sorry I haven't got the permission yet.I would delate this immediately,if this is not OK.译者注:这个系列文为《如果那个超级战士学会了上网…》是以冬兵为中心的反差萌日常小段子，又名，平日冷面阴沉的硬汉冬兵其实是个会卖萌操心打毛线的网络段子手。私心打了盾冬tag，可以理解为友情向嘛~作者特别有梗，前4篇均为冬兵&一名复仇者，最后一篇是作者在汤上语c冬吧唧，收集了一些真实的提问和自己的段子编写的段子集，超级黑色幽默，给我带来了无尽的快乐~果然我这智商还是适合沙雕小段子23333第一篇《梗王之王》是吧唧&铁罐https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270790第二篇《私房柔情》是吧唧&鹰眼https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270805这两篇都是flymetothemoon16聚聚的作品！第三篇《蜜语甜言》是吧唧&锤哥，第四篇《混乱原力》就是和大盾啦～第四篇一定是能安排上，第五篇虽然是段子集但还真的挺长，可能之后会随机掉落吧。就是有点可惜作者好久没更新了，看她讲段子超解压的_(:з」∠)_
Kudos: 1





	密语甜言/Sweet talker【冬兵中心沙雕段子向】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckyKingOfMemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyKingOfMemes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sweet Talker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486211) by [BuckyKingOfMemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyKingOfMemes/pseuds/BuckyKingOfMemes). 



> 巴基有拿起锤子的资格。而索尔…很懵圈。又名，巴基是如何征服了雷神之锤
> 
> Add tag：索尔不是真蠢，他只是个外星人。吧唧更是不蠢，他就是个小混蛋。

索尔很享受中庭肥皂的怡人香气。公共层放着的那瓶标签上写着“薰衣草之梦”，颜色透着淡淡的紫。它有着温和的植物香味和微微辛辣的后调。索尔心不在焉的想着中庭是否真的有一种叫薰衣草的植物，或者这是否就像是那些蓝色的调味饮料，全是人造的产物。中庭的这些玩意还真是没法分辨。不管怎样，这香味合他心意，索尔会好好享受这种液体提供的舒缓香气和保湿效果。

中庭真是个让人陶醉的世界。

索尔擦干手走出浴室，像直接去厨房看看。布鲁斯在冰箱里留了些咖喱，索尔决定测试一下自己的勇气，去挑战他的多年生植物宿敌，麻辣胡椒。

他昂首阔步，睥睨豪迈，他正大跨步子地迈入公共客厅，紧接着就绊了一跤。他用带着薰衣草香味手掌捂住脸颊，为自己刚刚四仰八叉的以头抢地，感到羞愧无比。

静静放在走廊正中间的无辜的喵喵锤。

奇了怪了，他很确定他把锤子放在沙发上了。

梗王之王发表：

公共空间的规矩就是，任何没贴标签的东西谁都可以拿来用用。在你把它放在我的位置上之前，该往你那有着玄幻力量的魔法武器上贴个便条的，老兄。

发表于下午3:23，4729条留言

史蒂夫说在上火烤之前应该先把肉锤松。索尔不确定这是什么动物的肉，但看着有点像bilgesnipe（A1里锤提到过的长满鳞片顶着鹿角的大怪物）的胁腹，那个部位需要一名强壮的厨师用双拳不断捶打一个小时以上，才能把肉锤到能进行切割的松弛度。

为了减少这项任务上要花费的时间，索尔抬起一手召唤他落在健身房的武器。他能听到喵喵锤正在门廊外嗖嗖的飞来，他继续检查这块肉，锤子飞到的时候都没有抬头。中庭人都挺脆的，或许他们的牲畜也应如此？用锤子会不会太暴力了？不过，他还有两打肉可以试验，如果第一块肉证明了它们确实脆弱，他就试着简单的-

锤子完美的停在他的掌心，而索尔突然发现自己一头扎进了一片闪闪发亮的粉色云朵。

起初他以为这是魔法，但他没有感到真正的魔力才会造成的，那种皮肤过电般的感觉。不，这是一种名为闪片的物质，克林特曾给这东西起了个难懂的别称“有艺术感的疱疹”。这玩意粘在锤子上让锤子反射出雾蒙蒙的微光。顺着锤子飞来的路线一道闪亮的轨迹从门廊地板上延伸了出去。索尔能感觉到这些闪粉已经在他的皮肤和衣服上安家落户了，他得不停的眨眼才能把睫毛上挂着的闪片抖掉。他的锤子上仍旧被这些光辉璀璨的粉色粉末结结实实的糊了一层。

谁-

为啥-？

这玩意他永远都摆脱不掉了。他能看出来。

梗王之王发表：

我会让你长点教训的。别把你的破烂丢到健身房地板的正中央，任何人都会被绊倒。我的脚指头可能已经断了，但你才是那个将要体会真正的痛苦的人，我的朋友。粉色的复仇是最好的佳肴。

发表于下午4:56,28402个留言

喵喵锤，神之武器，由雷霆之力铸造，正穿着毛衣。

毛茸茸的，红色的毛线，带出了一圈由松散的纤维组成的绒乎乎的光环，锤柄上还坠着一个绒球。大小合身针织的锤子套正舒服的紧贴着古老的金属，这可和奥丁描绘的形象完全相反。锤子套上的银色绣线让那行字脱颖而出，那行字绣的是“世上最强的威慑/棒槌”。（Bludgeon双关）

索尔完全不知道该怎么办。

小心翼翼的，他靠过去拿起了自己的武器。掌心握住的那部分上覆盖的毛线，给锤柄提供了一种舒服的毛绒感。提升舒适度时造成的威慑减弱，都会在使用友好度上找补回来。索尔听说过斯塔克大厦里有一个“一针见血”小分队（Switch&Bitch），还有她们在编织手法上的大胆开拓，这太像是他高贵的母后会做的事了。尽管如此，这些都解释不了喵喵锤怎么就套上了一件锤子毛衣。

也许达西能知道。达西解释过很多中庭的奇人妙事，尽管破译她解释的内容完全算得上是另一门手艺。无论如何，索尔决定了，一定要找出是谁提升了锤子的舒适度。

喵喵锤可不是拿来卖萌的。

梗王之王发表：

我就是可爱和凶残的究极组合，只要有本人的介入，事情就会变得更可爱也更致命。看看我的毛衣多松软，我自己织的。我就要萌杀某人了。

发表于下午7:46,27493条留言

喵喵锤在咖啡桌上，精准的放在他之前放锤子的地方。

或者说…几乎算是精准的放在了他之前放锤子的地方。索尔非常确定他没把锤子放在一本名为《低廉的把戏&俗气的表象：托尼斯塔克的非正式传记，参考詹姆斯罗德斯的经历》的书上。事实上，索尔非常确定他放锤子的时候，咖啡桌上光溜溜的什么都没有。

索尔召唤了他的锤子，它跃进他的掌心，后面拖了一溜粉色的闪片。他取来那本书打开书页。里面是一个压扁的蒲公英和雏菊编成的花环。书页已经被浸成了黄色，那里印着一张年轻的詹姆斯罗德斯和托尼斯塔克在春休时拍的合影，两个人带着夏威夷花环和啤酒帽。啤酒帽——索尔再次为这些凡人的聪明才智惊奇不已。

一定是幻视，他是复仇者中唯一一个已经证实了的，有资格拿起锤子的人。但是他是为了什么目的挪动他的喵喵锤？

简小姐也曾像这样把他送给她的阿斯加德暮光花放在书里，那时花已经开始枯萎了。她称之为一种保存方式，防止花朵腐烂，这样她就可以在之后的几年里将干花当成一个他们的感情象征。或许有人想用同样的方法保存这个花环？

如果是那样的话，索尔不会妨碍这种纪念品的制作。他把花朵放回书里，书放回桌上，然后把锤子放回了它原来的位置。

现在。托尼斯塔克会在哪呢？索尔很想要一顶那样的啤酒帽。

梗王之王发表：

看起来星球核心的密度足以用来压花。比一大叠百科全书好用多了。

发表于上午11:27,86953个留言

喵喵锤又不在索尔放下的地方了。这成了一种令人忧心的趋势，但索尔没有过度关心，任何能偷走他锤子的人都有资格使用它。尽管他确实很困惑为什么幻视总是挪动它。或许，若他去调查一下，他就能将那机器人抓个现行，从而确定他的意图。

索尔运用了他一千多年的潜行训练，沿着走廊向复仇者们的私人住所进发。他的脚步声或许没有洛基那么轻，但也能好好的为他的目的服务了。

在他离幻视的房间还有五步远的时候，索尔听到巴恩斯打开的房门里传来了一阵念念有词的嘀咕。索尔很好奇的缩短了距离。

“听我说，可爱的小姐，我只是想钉几个钉子来挂这幅史蒂夫画的画。我知道这工作绝对不该让你做，不该让像你这样的星辰般高贵的女士做，但托尼一定是因为某些原因把所有的普通锤子都藏在他的工作室了，而每次我一去那Dum-E就想和我掰手腕，所以如果你不介意的话……”

锤子被他的金属手握住举起，好像它和羽毛一样轻。

索尔冲进房间的时候扯下了门的铰链。巴恩斯吓了一跳，飞速回身，把锤子轮过来，在他向后挥舞的时候，他不小心把它怼进石灰墙里整整八英寸。

“大盾的兄弟！”索尔开心的大喊，“我太高兴啦！我从没想到还能有人有资格拿起喵喵锤，而且她简直爱上你了！”索尔冲过来想拥抱巴恩斯，兴奋上头短暂的忘记了巴恩斯可不喜欢身体接触。巴恩斯瞪大了眼睛，猛地拔出锤子，擂到了索尔的下巴上。

索尔摇晃着滚到了地上，就像达西在和娜塔莎的伏特加之夜结束时的动作一样。

喵喵锤在巴恩斯掌心嗡鸣。“抱歉，女士。但是你得承认是他自找的。”

喵喵锤再次嗡鸣。索尔绝对是自找的，但也不能怪他太过激动。为喵喵锤激动绝对值得。

“好吧。他醒过来的时候能得到一个拥抱。但必须得慢慢来。之后他就该教教我怎样电死什么东西了。”

索尔醒来的时候非常愧疚，他高兴的接受了提供给他的拥抱。然后他去准备了一场盛大的庆祝宴会。

喵喵锤和巴基一起在墙上钉了两个钉子，挂上了史蒂夫的画。修石灰墙的工程得再等一天了。

梗王之王发表：

一点甜言蜜语（的效果）会留存很久，不论是对女士们，还是对性格像女士的有灵性的武器。

但不会比墙灰粘人的时间长。

发表于下午6:32,79402个留言

**Author's Note:**

> 绊人者人恒绊之，扬粉者粉恒粘之2333333


End file.
